percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Allison Fauns
Spoiler Alert for my Story. 'Basic Info:' Born to the good side of Nyx, she is only one of the two beings and are child of Good-Nyx, the other being Christopher. Later in her life, she would be adopted by James Fauns, and in honour of her adoptive father, she takes the name "Fauns" though it is actually not her real last name. She is a main antagonist in The Fallen Angel Series, but then become a protagonist. 'History:' Allison's mortal father constantly abused her, and hated her, considering her a "mistake". He was mentally unstable and when he saw her ability to manipulate darkness he called her "Devil child." Because of this she ran away at the age of 6. She soon would be found by Christopher Fauns, who happened to be her half-brother and also like her, a child of the good side of Nyx. His father would also adopt her. After James Fauns's death, she would be kidnapped by Lucian and given directly to Darius to be trained and used as his personal weapon. 'Personality:' She is very innocent and broken due to her past life, only finding joy in remembering her time with Christopher and his father. Extremely affected by James Fauns's death and the "disappearance" of Christopher, she claims that she has nothing to make her happy anymore. As Darius's weapon she is brainwashed to follow his every order and is very obdient to him. She is also shown to go into a rage when Christopher or James is insulted. She has also displayed similarities to Christopher's personality, like not caring about the feelings of others, but also like Christopher, greatly favours mortal life. She loves Christopher unconditionally. 'Appearance:' Allison is described to be a very attractive girl. She was brown hair and eyes. But when understand Darius's "poison", her eyes become red. She has a slender figure. She primarily carries daggers when under Darius's poison, but wields the Arms of Helios after defecting from him. '"Child of the Good side of Nyx"' Like Christopher, Allison is a weird case for a demigod. Before the events of the series, Nyx's immortal form was split into two, one representing the bad things about the night and one that represents the good. Allison is a child of the one that represents the good of the night. Which means that she has all the powers of an average child of Nyx, but she was made to represent and embody the good of the night. 'Weapons/Magic Items:' She wields the Arms of Helios, the original weapons of Helios. Later given to Christopher then to her. 'Powers:' Umbrakinesis: '''Allison is able to manipulate Darkness in a similar way that Christopher can. '''Tracking: Allison is able to track and locate any marked being, no matter where they are or how far they are. Destruction: Though not completely explained, Allison seems to be able to destroy object through touch. This is shown when she destroyed Christopher's sword simply by touching it. Amplified powers: 'Her powers are amplified, above the normal standard of a normal demigod. '''Heightened senses: '''Her sense of sight, hearing and smell are heightened making them more effective. '''Shadow-travelling: '''Allison is able to shadow travel as most children of Nyx can. '''Partial Immortality: '''Allison is Immortal, she cannot die of old age, neither will she age. He also is completely immortal at night but still can be killed in the day. '''Accelerated Healing: '''Allison can heal her wounds. But when it comes to more serious injuries, such as broken bones, it would take longer to heal. '''Night Vision: '''Allison has perfect vision at night or when she is surrounded by darkness, though she does not seem to have the same drawback as Christopher, meaning she does not need to wear glasses in the day. 'Attributes: Skilled in combat: She excels at combat, thanks to her being trained by Darius. High level of loyalty and obdience: Allison has demonstrated a high level of loyalty and obdience, though unfortunately is directed at Darius, it is then towards Nyx. This is also display when she bows to Chiron(a 'higher ranking officer') Skilled with a spear and shield: '''She wields a spear and shield easily, and with great skill. '''Skilled with a dagger: She has shown to excel at dagger combat, though is is not her weapon of choice. Weakness: Allison seems to have only one major weakness, she cannot move at all when using any of her active abilities(she can still move when she is healing). 'Fatal Flaw:' Allison finds it hard to move on from the past. This makes her hold grudges and makes it hard for her to forgive someone. 'Relantionships:' Christopher Fauns: Allison greately loves her half-brother, and that feeling is returned by him. Christopher immediately attempts to search for her after the events of Dark Reflections. They share a very close brother-sister relationship, and they do things such as tickling each other. Theresa: '''In their first meeting, they fought, Theresa defending Chris while Allison initially wanting to kill him. Then they meet again, and Allison shoots her in the chest. Then again, they fought, Theresa trying to make Allison see sense. Despite these conflicts, they have a good relationship and Theresa trusts Allison enough to personally ask her to go on a quest with her, both sharing a mutual feeling of wanting to save Christopher. '''James Fauns: Allison considers her adpotive father as her own father, enough that she adopts his last name and discards her real last name. Nyx: 'Allison greatly respects and loves her mother. She pledges herself into becoming Nyx's personal guard. 'Darius: 'Thought Allison initially obeyied everything Darius ordered her to do. She eventually defects from him, realising Darius had been lying to her, she then joins Chris in his fight against Christopher. She has shown hatred towards him. 'Trivia: Along with Theresa, Allison is the author's favourite character to write about. She is called Christopher's knight, by Darius. The Knight is the only piece that can jump over other pieces, showing Allison's importance in battle. Also like the Knight, which represents strength, Allison displays a high amount of strength and is most versatile in battle. She takes the place as the Author's second favourite female Character, sharing the place with Theresa Ryder, and while Dellilah Wilkins is the author's favourite female character. Archie:Being normal is overrated 16:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Females Category:Children of Nyx Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod